


Safe Place

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [36]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, whoo happy bday Lumi!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Marc wakes up in the middle of the night to the sound of knocking on his balcony.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumigo_akvo9504](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumigo_akvo9504/gifts).



> Happy bday Lumi!! I hope you like this oneshot!!

Marc stirred from his slumber as he heard the sound of his balcony door opening. He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, finally focusing on his boyfriend grabbing a stick out of his hair and throwing off the balcony. 

“Mm, Nathaniel?” The artist stood in front of Marc, fumbling with his hands nervously. Marc reached over to turn on his lamp, “What’re you doing here? It’s the middle of the night.”

“I just.. didn’t want to be home right now.”

“Why not?” Light flooded the room as soon as Marc asked that question, the lamp’s glow soon revealing an answer. Red splotches peeked its way out from under Nathaniel’s bangs. Marc reached up to brush them away, displaying a large bruise on the redhead’s left cheek. A startled noise strangled its way out of his throat, Marc’s hand moving down to cradle Nathaniel’s face. “Oh my god, what happened?”

“My dad… Actually, I don’t… really want to talk about it,” Nathaniel’s eyes darted around the room, never quite making contact with Marc’s own gaze. 

Marc hummed, biting his lip, “Let’s go get you an ice pack.”

\---

Nathaniel and Marc sat on Marc’s bed, the former holding an ice pack wrapped in a towel to his cheek.

“Is this necessary?” Nathaniel murmured.

“Yeah, I want your bruise to be healed as soon as possible,” Marc answered. “Do you… want to talk at all about what happened?” By the grimace on Nathaniel’s face, Marc quickly backtracked and took back his question. “Guess not. We don’t have to. I’ll wait as long as you need.”

“...Morning.” Marc perked up. “I’ll talk in the morning.”

“Okay.” The writer took the ice pack from Nathaniel, placing it on the bedside table. “Do you want to stay up or do you want to sleep?”

Nathaniel yawned, “Sleep. Please.” Marc nodded, shuffling down under the sheets, lifting them up with one arm to invite Nathaniel under with him. The artist quickly accepted the offer, crawling up to Marc, wrapping his arms around the noiret’s neck. Marc smiled, pressing a kiss to Nathaniel’s forehead, placing the sheets back over them. His arms moved to hold Nathaniel.

The two fell asleep in each other’s embrace. Later, they’d talk about what exactly happened with Nathaniel and his dad, but for now, they were happy being with each other.


End file.
